


A Brothers love

by hollybehr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybehr/pseuds/hollybehr
Summary: My brother was always my hero .I've always needed him more then he has ever known
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this please take it easy on me

My brother was always my hero ,with out him I don't know how to move on .Bobby is gone ,and Dean just vanished with Dick Roman. I don't know what to do .Sirens are starting to get closer to the building if I stay I will go to jail and I cant begin to search for my brother .As I run to the car (my brothers baby ) I begin to try and think where is he.As I'm speeding away I here my phone ring I look down and see it's from a number I haven't seen in years I begin to shake as I answer the phone . Hello Sam it's time to come home .In that moment all I see is black


	2. The hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to any one who reads my work I'm new and would like some tips on how to make this more enjoyable read

I'm waking to the sound of the heart monitor beeping .I try to open my eyes and the lights make my head pound with pain I try to think about where I am and what was the the last thing I can remember .Bobby had just died and Dean was upset and grieving we where going after Dick Roman and that's all I could remember .There's a knock on the door followed by a nurse .Hello my name is Katie and I'm your nurse for the day she said .Hi I'm Sam I said back .She was a beautiful women long Blonde hair and statuesque and if I where my brother I would be hitting on her before before the door even closed ,but I just smile at her and asked her what happened to me . Well Sam I'm not sure if I should be the one telling you this ,I can get the doctor if you would like to talk to him she answered.Please just tell me what happened I asked again . Ok ,well Sam you where in a car accident ,you've been in a medically induced coma because of swelling on your brain and have broken your pelvis and three vertebrae she said .I look down and for the first time and see that my torso and pelvis are in a cast.Please tell me that my brother is ok I almost yell.calm down Sam you where the only one in the car she tries to calm me but all I can think about is where is my brother I don't understand we are never apart he would never leave me in the hospital by myself.She looks at me with sympathy .Sam I'm sorry but there has been no one here .I'm scared and worried for my brother something wasn't right .I need to get out of here I said and I try to get up but Katie gently puts her hands on my chest to stop me .You don't know the the extent of you injuries ! Your not out of the woods yet, I'm going to get the doctor in here to talk to you she says .As Katie leaves I lay my head down and start to freak out did Dean go after Dick by himself I would not put it past him to .Oh God if you hear me please let my brother be ok I pray.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based loosely between seasons 7 and 8 but it will not be to complaint with the original season I'm trying to take a different approach

Hello Mr Smith my name is Dr Anderson,how are you feeling he said as he entered the room .He looks at the broken man laying the bed .Do you mind if check your vitals he asks.ok Sam says .And honestly I'm not feeling to good .Sam watched in silence as the Dr checks his vitals and charts.He looks up at Sam and sighs Well you sir are in for a long road of recovery he said. What's that supposed to mean Sam demands . Well with the broken vertebrae and pelvis your going to need surgery and then time to heal the Dr replies .Sam's mind goes to his missing brother .Doc I really don't have the time to heal ,My brother is missing and I need to fix him Sam said .Anderson looks at the young man in the bed and says do you have any one I can call.No I only have my brother our family are all gone and now Dean is missing,Sam choked out.Well with your surgery your back requires to heal properly it will take 6 to 12 months to heal ,your pelvis will take 8 weeks to heal on its own Says Anderson in sympathy,I'm going to recommend that you stay in a post acute hospital while you heal ,I'm so sorry Mr Smith but for right now your going to have to concentrate on your self right now. Sam starts to sob because he knows that the trail for Dean will be cold before he can even start looking for him . I won't give up though I will get through this and as soon as I can I will find my brother Sam thinks to himself.When is my surgery and what are you going to do Sam finally ask his Doctor.Anderson gives the young man a small smile thinking about how much he reminds him of the son he lost he would be about the same age as this man .Well Mr Smith your vertebrae are going need to be put back in place for healing and if everything goes right you back will heal on its own but there is a chance that they may need to go be fused together it depends on the damage and there is a chance of reinjury if you are not careful Anderson said.Sam lays there taking it in .I have a opening in the next 2 days if your ready the doctor continues.Taking a deep breath Sam says yes .what could he do the longer he puts it off the longer it will take to find his brother and Dean deserves to be found and be home with him


End file.
